dyinglightfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Melanie Wyatt
Melanie Wyatt – osiemnastoletnia uczennica, atletka uprawiająca parkour. Przybyła do Harranu na Światowe Igrzyska Atletyczne. Wygląd Melanie jest dobrze zbudowaną młodą kobietą. Jest wysoka, szczupła i umięśniona dzięki swojemu zamiłowaniu do sportu. Ma blond włosy i niebieskie oczy. Jak sama twierdzi to wszystko składa się na obraz „Sztucznej Mega-Amerykanki”, co jej się nie podobało. Biografia Wczesne życie Melanie jest córką Janine i Gary'ego Wyattów oraz starszą siostrą i opiekunką Paula Wyatta. Wraz z rodziną mieszkała w Austin w Teksasie w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Mel uczęszczała do szkoły średniej Austin High. Od siódmego roku życia uprawiała jeździectwo. Uczęszczała do szkoły średniej Austin High i na ostatnim roku reprezentowała szkołę w Światowych Igrzyskach Atletycznych w Harranie. Przybycie do Harranu Melanie, jej rodzice i brat polecieli z Austin do Houston, następnie do Monachium, a stamtąd prosto do Harranu. Wyattowie przybyli do miasta-państwa w czwartek, sześć dni przed rozpoczęciem igrzysk. Zatrzymali się w Hotelu Harran, gdzie zakwaterowanie mieli także inni uczestnicy igrzysk. W piątek Melanie została wprowadzona w regulamin igrzysk i zakończyła sesję fotograficzną, po czym cała rodzina zwiedziła Nowe Miasto oraz historyczną dzielnicę zwaną Wioską Rybacką. Mel zakolegowała się z niektórymi z atletów oraz zaprzyjaźniła z pochodzącą z Anglii Lucy. Koledzy nazywali przyjaciółki „Zabójczym Duetem”. W sobotę Wyattowie i rodzina Lucy zobaczyli Stare Miasto, a wycieczkę zwieńczyli wizytą w polecanej restauracji. W trakcie posiłku na ulicy pojawiło się dwóch mężczyzn, jeden z nich zaatakował drugiego, który próbował go uspokoić. Kiedy przybyła policja, atakujący uciekł. Wtedy też pierwszy raz Mel była świadkiem działania nieznanego wirusa, choć nie miała o tym pojęcia. Mel codziennie brała udział w kilkugodzinnym treningu na stadionie, na którym miały odbyć się igrzyska. Zgłosiła się także jako ochotniczka do jazdy konnej podczas ceremonii otwarcia. Jej koń miał na imię Apollo. Był przepięknym zwierzęciem i z miejsca go pokochała. Od razu przypadli sobie do gustu i dogadywali się bez trudności. W trakcie prób jazdy poznała innego zawodnika, Jakuba, pochodzącego z Węgier, który starał się podrywać wszystkie dziewczyny. W trakcie prób najczęściej objeżdżała stadion wraz z Lucy, rozmawiając z nią na różne tematy. Wkrótce igrzyska się rozpoczęły. Wtorkowa ceremonia otwarcia zakończyła się bez incydentu. Dwudziestu sportowców przejechało na białych wierzchowcach na czele procesji, prowadząc pozostałych uczestników igrzysk, którzy maszerowali i machali do widzów. Zamiast ubiorów reprezentujących poszczególne kraje wszyscy mieli na sobie te same stroje, dostarczone przez organizację Pokój w Naszych Czasach. W ten oto sposób każdy z nich reprezentował światowe braterstwo dla pokoju. Mel brała udział w zawodach odbywających się dopiero w sobotę, ostatni dzień zawodów, więc przez pierwsze dni obserwowała konkurencje. Parkour był finalną i najbardziej oczekiwaną konkurencją Światowych Igrzysk Lekkoatletycznych w Harranie. Każdemu z uczestników przydzielono barwę i podczas przemierzania toru przeszkód mieli zbierać wstążki tego samego koloru. Zwycięzca nie tylko miał ukończyć bieg jako pierwszy, ale także zebrać wszystkie wstążki. Mel była zaniepokojona nieobecnością Lucy i Jean-Pierre'a, którzy wyszli na randkę dzień wcześniej i już nie wrócili, nie miała jednak czasu dochodzić co się stało. Przed wejściem na stadion Melanie przebrała się i rozgrzewała w szatni. Przerwał jej Jakub, który klepnął ją w pośladek i zaczął podrywać. Nie chcąc się dekoncentrować, Mel rzuciła mu złowrogie spojrzenie i wróciła do przygotowań. Kiedy mieli już wychodzić na stadion, dziewczyna usłyszała zaniepokojone rżenie koni. Inny zawodnik, Sefu, powiedział jej, żeby się tym nie przejmowała, ale Mel musiała dowiedzieć się o co chodzi. Zszedłszy do stajni ujrzała, że konie są zdenerwowane, niektórym z nich toczyła się piana z pysków. Nie miała ona jednak czasu się tym przejąć, gdyż za moment zaczynały się zawody. Mel była wśród dziesięciu pozostałych uczestników, reprezentujących Stany Zjednoczone, Wielką Brytanię, Rosję, Węgry, Japonię, Demokratyczną Republikę Konga, Australię, Niemcy, Włochy i Etiopię. Poza nią w parkourze brała udział tylko jedna dziewczyna, Gabrielle z Włoch. Zawodnicy weszli na stadion, kiedy komentator odczytywał zasady i ogólnie opisywał parkour, a niepełna widownia krzyczała i klaskała. Ustawili się na starcie i kiedy komentator skończył odczytywać listę ścigających się rozpoczęto wyścig. Mel wypracowała sobie unikalną strategię, która polegała na tym, by nie kierować się odległością, a raczej upływem czasu. W tym przypadku chciała pokonać półtora okrążenia przed upływem pięciu minut. Dzięki temu mogła później zmusić się do większego wysiłku i osiągnąć cel, którego żaden z pozostałych zawodników nawet nie uznałby za realny. Następnie ustanawiała cel na kolejnych pięć minut i tak dalej. Już na samym początku znalazła się w pierwszej trójce. Biegła łeb w łeb z Jakubem oraz Daku, pochodzącym z Australii. Gdy Mel dokończyła drugie okrążenie i zbliżała się powoli w stronę miejsca, gdzie zasiadała jej rodzina, zauważyła jakieś zamieszanie wśród widzów. Miała wrażenie, że doszło do jakiejś bójki, ale nie mogła dostrzec co się dzieje. Kiedy Melanie kończyła drugie okrążenie usłyszała wrzaski i wyraźniej przyjrzała się trybunom. Jak się okazało faktycznie do czegoś doszło, a panika ogarnęła trzy trybuny. Widzowie zrywali się i uciekali. Niektórzy przeskakiwali barierki i wchodzili na stadion. W tym momencie Melanie została wyprzedzona przez Jakuba, ale popędziła za nim, nie chcąc dać za wygraną. Wkrótce usłyszano rżenie koni, a po chwili zwierzęta wdarły się na stadion, uciekłszy ze stajni. Mel zatrzymała się i obserwowała, co się dzieje. Publiczność już nie wiwatowała, a wrzeszczała. Dziewczyna zauważyła kilka zakrwawionych osób biegnących w jej kierunku, w tym momencie wyprzedził ją Etiopczyk Jonas, który ściągnął na siebie ich uwagę. Szaleńcy skoczyli w jego kierunku, powalili na ziemię i zaczęli gryźć. Wkrótce uświadomiła sobie, że to nie są ludzie, a jakieś szalone stworzenia. Wyścig jej już nie interesował, pobiegła w kierunku trybun i udała się w stronę miejsc, w których znajdowali się jej rodzice i brat. Wkrótce na stadion wbiegli policjanci oraz żołnierze, którzy eliminowali zarażonych, ale także ludzi. Melanie nie mogła odnaleźć swojej rodziny. Po chwili usłyszała głos brata i dotarła do jego źródła. Paul leżał na podłodze, wystraszony i zapłakany. Chłopiec opowiedział siostrze co się stało. Mel załamała się, kiedy jej brat wskazał na przewieszone przez siedzenia ciało, którym była ich nieżywa matka. Paul wyjaśnił także, że ich ojciec został zabrany. Melanie wzięła brata i uciekli przed stadion. Na zewnątrz nie było lepiej, na ulicach było pełno ciał, a żołnierze nie radzili sobie z agresorem. Mel i Paul uciekli wraz z grupą innych ocalałych do Hotelu Harran. Na miejscu pracownicy hotelu wpuszczali do środka tylko zarejestrowanych gości, pozostali zostali na zewnątrz i zginęli z rąk chorych szaleńców. Drugi etap rozlewu krwi nastąpił wewnątrz hotelu, a ci, którzy zamienili się w zombie, zostali zabici bądź wyrzuceni na ulicę. Pobyt w hotelu Po przybyciu do hotelu, ocaleli zorganizowali grupę osób, które miały chronić budynek oraz szukać zapasów w okolicy w trakcie dnia. Grupę tą nazywano Strażą, a na jej czele stał Niemiec Emil, jego zastępcą – Czech Jaroslav. Mel miała wkrótce do nich dołączyć. Sam pobyt jednakże nie należał do przyjemnych. Wciąż mieli bieżącą wodę, ale ta nie nadawała się do picia. Prąd pojawiał się sporadycznie. Bywały noce bez klimatyzacji, światła i wszelkich innych udogodnień cywilizacyjnych, które do niedawna uchodziły za normę. Zarząd oraz Straż uznały bowiem, że lepiej oszczędzać prąd. Przez następnych kilka dni mieszkańcy hotelu żyli wiadomościami przynoszonymi przez członków Straży, którzy odważyli się wypuścić nieco dalej. Niestety, sytuacja nie przedstawiała się zbyt dobrze. Wyglądało na to, że każda droga wyjazdowa z miasta została zablokowana. Przybyły Siły Zbrojne Ministerstwa Obrony, ale nie wkroczyły do miasta, a zamiast tego otoczyły je ścisłym kordonem. Nie przepuszczały nikogo, nawet ludzi zdrowych. Jeden z obserwatorów przysięgał, że na własne oczy widział, jak żołnierz zastrzelił człowieka, usiłującego przedrzeć się przez barykadę. Drugiej nocy po przybyciu do hotelu Strażnicy oraz przebywający w lobby ocalali przyglądali się bójce dwóch zarażonych na zewnątrz. Mel dyskutowała z Emilem na temat działania nocy na zainfekowanych oraz o okropieństwie, jakie ich spotkało. Rozmowa nie obeszła się bez komentarza Jakuba, który dodał, że dziewczyna zobaczy jeszcze wiele gorszych rzeczy niż uda im się stamtąd uwolnić. Nagle jeden z ożywionych nocą zombie z rozpędem wbiegł w drzwi i dostał się do środka hotelu. Obrońcy hotelu, uzbrojeni w kije bejsbolowe, dopadli intruza i zmasakrowali jego ciało. Mel nie mogła na to patrzeć. Cofnęła się i skuliła za stanowiskiem recepcji, gdy Straż tłukła zarażonego na śmierć. Kolejny próbował sforsować wyrwę, ale kilku innych obrońców już pchało meble, by utworzyć barykadę. Kolejne ataki trwały całą noc, ale ocalałym udało się je odeprzeć i zabarykadować lobby. Tydzień od skrycia się w hotelu Mel była już członkiem Straży, ale nie przydawała się na wiele, bo nie lubiła zabijać napotykanych zarażonych. Mimo to potrzebna była każda para rąk, a więc nikt nie miał nic przeciwko jej udziałowi w patrolach. Tego dnia mieli wyruszyć na kolejny i Emil zbierał chętnych. Zgłosili się Jakub, Sefu, Jaroslav i Reiko oraz Melanie. Ten pierwszy zadrwił z dziewczyny, radząc, żeby została, jeśli nie chce sobie zepsuć fryzury. Emil stanął w jej obronie i poruszył sprawę dziwnych uszkodzeń w drzwiach załadunkowych oraz rozbite okna. Przed wyjściem na zewnątrz Sefu oświadczył, że jeśli zarażeni dostaną się do hotelu, podpali on budynek. Kiedy wyszli, grupa rozdzieliła się. Melanie poszła z Emilem sprawdzić stan drzwi. Dziewczyna spytała, jak zarażeni mogą ot tak zniszczyć metalowe drzwi, a Emil stwierdził, że nie zrobiły tego zombie, tylko pozostali ocaleni, którzy chcą wykurzyć z hotelu mieszkańców i odebrać im zapasy. Wkrótce wrócili Raiko i Sefu, mówiąc, że wszystko jest w porządku. Postanowili wrócić do środka, jednakże przed wejściem zauważyli grupę zarażonych, próbujących się dostać do środka. Nie mając wyboru, postanowili się ich pozbyć. Strażnicy popędzili w stronę zainfekowanych, którzy po chwili ruszyli w kierunku ludzi. Pozostali sprawnie eliminowali kolejnych przeciwników, ale Mel nie mogła sobie poradzić nawet z jednym. Improwizowany pancerz z kartonu uchronił ją przed jednym ugryzieniem. Strach spowodował, że Melanie znalazła w sobie dość siły, by odepchnąć gryząca ją kobietę, która została następnie dobita przez przybyłych Jakuba i Jaroslava. Sefu odparł atak kolejnej grupy zombie za pomocą koktajli Mołotowa. Kiedy uciekali do środka, Jaroslav został przewrócony i przygnieciony przez jednego z ocalałych zarażonych. Mel odepchnęła zarażonego i pomogła Czechowi, został on jednak ugryziony. Zgodnie z zasadami Strażników nie mógł on zostać wpuszczony do hotelu i został zamknięty na zewnątrz. Po wejściu do środka Mel usiadła i popłakała się. Emil ją pocieszył i zapytał, czy na pewno chce być jednym ze Strażników. Odpowiedziała twierdzącą, po czym usłyszała kolejny drwiący komentarz Jakuba. Tej samej nocy Mel została zaczepiona przez Jakuba, kiedy wracała do swojego pokoju z treningu w siłowni. Miała na sobie przepocony strój do ćwiczeń i była zmęczona, mimo to Jakub otaksował jej ciało od stóp do głów, nie kryjąc się z tym. Kiedy chciała przejść, Jakub złapał za rękę dziewczyny i przytrzymał ją. Zapytana, dlaczego nie chce się z nim umawiać, Mel odpowiedziała, że nie jest on w jej typie i nigdy ni chciałaby z nim być. Kiedy chciała już iść, Jakub odmówił, złapał ją za drugą rękę i przyparł do ściany. Argumentował swoje zachowanie tym, że Melanie jest mu dłużna swoje życie, po czym pochylił się by ją pocałować. Mel zaczęła się szarpać i chciała kopnąć go w krocze, Węgier jednak zablokował uderzenie i cisnął ją na podłogę. Zanim zdołała cokolwiek zrobić, przygniótł ją własnym ciężarem. Mel zaczęła krzyczeć, ale nikt jej nie słyszał. Jakub tymczasem obmacywał ją i muskał szyję swoimi policzkami. Dziewczyna próbowała się wyrwać, ale to go tylko podniecało. Po chwili zdarł z niej koszulkę, odsłaniając biustonosz. Chłopak był silny i z łatwością trzymał obie jej ręce jedną dłonią, podczas gdy drugą zaczął ściągać spodenki. W pewnej chwili Mel udało się uwolnić prawą nogę z uścisku jego nóg i kopnęła Jakuba prosto w krocze. Chłopak zawył z bólu i zwinął się w kłębek, a Melanie popędziła po schodach do swojego mieszkania. Przez resztę tygodnia Węgier unikał jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z nią. Półtorej tygodnia po przybyciu do hotelu Mel, jak co dnia od katastrofy na igrzyskach, pocieszała Paula, który cały czas był zrozpaczony z powodu utraty rodziców. Wyżaliwszy się, chłopiec stwierdził, że jest głodny. Melanie zgodziła się z nim i wyszła z pokoju po coś do jedzenia. Po drodze do kuchni usłyszała strzały dobiegające z pokoju rodziny Sinclairów. Po chwili ciszy weszła do środka. W środku nie było nic nadzwyczajnego, poza bałaganem, który panował teraz wszędzie. Zajrzała do pokoju dzieci, który był pusty, a następnie weszła do sypialni ich rodziców. Krzyknęła z przerażenia, kiedy ujrzała na ścianie plamy krwi, a na podłodze cztery ciała. Domyśliła się, że nie mając nadziei, pan Sinclair zakończył życie swoich dzieci i żony, po czym skrócił również własne cierpienia. Popłakała się, ale potrafiła myśleć rozważnie i odebrała martwemu mężczyźnie rewolwer, który jej teraz mógł być bardziej przydatny niż im. W bębnie pozostały dwie kule, które mogły jej uratować życie. W drugi piątek, trzynaście dni po Dniu „M”, Melanie siedziała w pokoju ze śpiącym Paulem. Nagle poczuła wybuch, który wstrząsnął budynkiem. Paul zerwał się na nogi, a Melanie założyła ubrania, zabrała swój kij i kazała bratu zamknąć się w pokoju. Zbiegła na dół po schodach, razem z innymi spanikowanymi mieszkańcami hotelu. Na parterze okazało się, że zombie wdarły się do środka. Emil powiedział dziewczynie, że gang ze slumsów zniszczył bramę załadunkową, a zaalarmowani zarażeni dostali się tamtędy do środka. Melanie pomogła w walce, kiedy na dół zbiegły kobiety, krzycząc, że w hotelu wybuchł pożar. Zaniepokojona o brata Mel zostawiła zombie i z pośpiechem wbiegła po schodach. Trzecie piętro wypełniały kłęby dymu, a wielu jego mieszkańców już zginęło z ręki przebywających tutaj zarażonych. Dziewczyna oczyściła sobie drogę do mieszkania, ale nie znalazła w nim Paula. Ponownie przedarła się przez piętro, pokonując zarażonych oraz dym i zbiegła na parter, obserwując masakrę i horror, jakie panowały dookoła. Dookoła ginęli jej znajomi, goście oraz pozostali Strażnicy. Dziewczyna wybiegła na zewnątrz z pozostałymi uciekinierami, nadal poszukując swojego brata. Gdzieś w tłumie mignęła jej pomarańczowa kurtka, którą Paul zawsze nosił. Nie mogła go jednak odnaleźć później, więc podbiegała do różnych osób i przyglądała się im. Jedną osobą okazał się zarażony, który niespodziewanie ugryzł ją w rękę. Zombie został zabity przez Sefu z pistoletu, ale kiedy Kongijczyk zobaczył ugryzienie, wycelował w dziewczynę. Zanim mógł on cokolwiek zrobić, z kłębu dymu wyłonił się zarażony i jednym kłapnięciem szczęk rozdarł mu gardło. Mel wystraszyła się i zaczęła biec. Nie patrzyła już dokąd biegnie, była zrozpaczona i przestraszona. Nie mogła już nic zrobić dla żadnego ze Strażników, ani dla swojego brata. Przecznicę dalej znalazła spalony sklep, weszła do niego, położyła się za ladą i zasnęła. Kategoria:Ocaleni